Le vrai bonheur
by Itaori
Summary: Kuroko et Momoi se sont mariés et ont un enfant! C'est tellement beau, ils ont l'air tellement heureux... Mais moi, suis-je vraiment heureux comme je suis? Est-ce que ma vie "anormale" avec Aomine-cchi me permet de ressentir le "bonheur"? Kise x Aomine (narrateur Kise) / Disclaimer: les personnages de knb ne sont pas à moi.


HEY! Re-upload de cette fanfic que je trouvais déjà ratée à la base, (surtout au niveau de la compréhension du texte :/ ) mais au vue de plusieurs commentaires assez similaires, j'ai décidé de la supprimer et de l'améliorer ;) (merci pour les commentaires les gars :D )

! -CETTE FANFIC EST INSPIREE D'UN FAN-MANGA- !

J'ai pris l'histoire, les personnages, le contexte, mais c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, qui ai rajouté la narration, et j'ai changé quelques dialogues.

Couples: Kise x Aomine / Momoi x Kuroko (pas développé, second plan)

Le narrateur est Kise, sa narration est en italique, ses pensées sont entre parenthèses, les verbes de paroles sont en italique, et le passage où Kise raconte un souvenir, les dialogues sont également en italique (pour différencier présent-passé)

Bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira, ou que pour certains vous préférerez ;)

 _xxxx_

 _Se marier, avoir des enfants, construire une belle maison… C'est le genre de bonheur qu'une personne normale veut._

"C'est allé si vite? Ça fait seulement un an qu'ils sont mariés…

-Oi, tu vas pleurer encore? _dit Aomine, se fichant bien de moi._

-La ferme. J'étais seulement pas loin de verser des larmes… Enfin… Bref, tu es pressé de revoir le petit Kuroko-cchi.

-J'ai hâte de voir son gosse. Les gènes de c'gars-là sont forts, non?

-Si tu lui dit ça, il va se mettre en colère…"

 _Kuroko-cchi et Momo-cchi se sont marié et ont eu un enfant. Et depuis, nous sommes bien agité, ça va être la première fois que nous allons voir le bébé._

"(Un enfant… Trop cool. Je me demande ce que ça fait, d'un avoir un.) …"

 _Enfin, c'est impossible pour moi en tout cas._

 _xxxx_

"Ça fait longtemps, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, _lança Kuroko-cchi._

-Whoa, t'as vraiment une super belle maison! Ne jamais sous-estimer un romancier." _rit Aomine-cchi._

 _Ah oui. Kuroko-cchi est un romancier._

"KUROKO-CCHI!

-Kise-kun, baisse le ton.

-Ah! Dai-chan! Ki-chan! Bienvenu! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vus!" _lança Momo-cchi._

 _Momo-cchi était magnifique. Son enfant était là. Il reposait dans ses bras, dormant profondément. Il était beau. C'était quelque chose… que j'aurai tellement aimé avoir…_

"UWAAAHHH! INCROYABLE! ET SI PETIT!, _cria Aomine-cchi._

-WAAAH! Félicitations, Momo-cchi, Kuroko-cchi!

-Oi, le petit dort, _lança Kuroko-cchi, furieusement._

-C'est un garçon? Une fille?!

-C'est un garçon, Dai-chan.

-Lorsqu'il sera grand, nous rejouerons au basket Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

 _Kuroko-cchi… Avait un si grand sourire sur son visage… C'était certainement la plus grande preuve de son bonheur. Avoir un enfant, c'était son bonheur. C'était le bonheur._

"Qu'il soit entrainé par Ki-chan et Dai-chan serait un si grand honneur!

-No-Non! Tetsu est là. C'est lui le père…, _soupira Aomine-cchi, baissant la tête._

-C-C'est vrai! C'est mieux si c'est son père Kuroko-cchi qui le fait!

-C'est vrai… En plus, il ressemble vraiment à Tetsu!

-Haha, vous deux avez l'air si heureux! Bonne chance pour élever votre enfant" _ris-je._

 _Rire, rire sans bonheur, rire avec hypocrisie, avec jalousie. Je savais si bien le faire._

"Oui, nous l'élèverons avec soin, _assura Kuroko-cchi._

-Merci, Ki-chan!" _lança Momo-cchi, avec son plus grand sourire._

 _La vérité dans tout ça, c'est que j'étais ivre de jalousie. Envers l'enfant. Autant qu'envers leurs bagues. Leurs bagues dorées, brillant d'amour._

 _xxxx_

"Incroyable… Ils ont l'air si heureux…, _soupirai-je._

-Je suppose. Ils élèveront leur enfant avec amour, pas de doute là-dessus." _m'assura Aomine-cchi._

 _Se marier, avoir des enfants et construire une belle maison. Kuroko-cchi et Momo-cchi vivent ce genre de bonheur._

 _Mais c'est quelque chose que Aomine-cchi et moi… Ne ressentons pas._

"Kise…

-Quoi?

-Là. Prend ma main.

-…? Nous sommes en pleine rue…

-C'est parce que nous sommes en pleine rue! Il fait froid.

-… Ne… Fais pas ça… Ici."

 _xxxx_

"Ok, c'est bon! Bon travail tout le monde! Kise-kun es-tu fatigué? Tu veux déjeuner avec nous? _, me questionna un photographe, dont le nom m'échappe._

-Ah, je suis désolé, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Dans ce cas, nous partons!

-… (Aomine-cchi m'a envoyé un message… "Au retour achète-moi des glaces… Crétin." … Des glaces alors qu'on est en hiver, hein? Qui est le crétin?)"

 _Aomine-cchi et moi sommes en couple depuis 8 ans. Même si cette relation durera indéfiniment ou pas, ça me dérange. Même si on s'embrasse et qu'on se câline, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce problème._

 _Maintenant que Kuroko-cchi et Momo-cchi sont parents, ils resteront heureux de cette façon pendant des années à venir._

 _Mais, je ne peux même pas imaginer où Aomine-cchi et moi seront dans un an._

 _Parce que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes._

"… (Il faut que j'arrête. C'est inutile de penser à ça. C'est une de mes mauvaises habitudes, de trop penser. L'amour est pour tout-le-monde. Pour moi et pour Aomine-cchi aussi…. Tout va bien, alors pourquoi y penser me rend triste?) Je suis rentré. Voici ta glace.

-Bon retour, Kise. AH?! OI, C'EST QUOI ÇA?!

-Oh, ça? C'est la preuve que tu me trompes! Avec un modèle en bikini!

-TU TE TROMPES! C'EST LA COPINE D'UN DES GARS DANS MON EQUIPE! ET CETTE PHOTO A ETE PRISE QUAND JE REVENAIS DE LA SALLE-DE-BAIN! J'AI JUSTE ETE PRESENTE A CETTE FEMME! JE NE LA CONNAIS PAS DU TOUT! Co-Comment t'as trouvé ce magasine…, _cria de tout son coeur Aomine-cchi._

-…

-Oi, Kise. Tu m'as entendu?

-… J'ai compris. Tu n'as pas à être si désespéré!

-… Kise?

-Aomine-cchi, c'est ok si tu joues avec des filles, parfois. C'est bon.

-Hein…? … Kise. Tu sais que je ne ferai jamais ça…

-PFFT… Haha!

-!? HEIN!?

-C'était une blague! Tu… Tu l'as pris sérieusement… Désolé Aomine-cchi… Ça t'a surpris.

-… C'était quoi ça?! EH!

-Mais bon, je ne te laisserai jamais faire ça. Hors de question.

-Connard! Tu vas payer pour ça!

-Ahaha! Tu étais celui qui faisait des conneries sans permission!

-Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne!"

 _Le bonheur, ce serait qu'il m'embrasse à cet instant présent? Pourtant, aucune once de bonheur ne semblait naître en moi. Que me faisait-il? Et pourquoi avais-je dit cela?_

 _xxxx_

"… (Nous sommes libre d'aimer n'importe qui. Libre… Libre…)"

 _Libre? Serait-ce cette bague autour de mon index qui rendrait mon amour "libre"?_

"Je rentre.

-Oh, tu reviens tôt. Hey, tu veux quelque chose? _, me demanda Aomine-cchi,_

-…"

 _Je ne lui répondit pas. Je n'avais pas vraiment écouté. Je voulais juste m'affaler sur mon lit, dormir, beaucoup pensé, et beaucoup rêver. Rêver d'un enfant, et d'une femme._

"Oi, Kise. T'affale pas sur ton lit comme ça, _grogna Aomine-cchi._

-J'suis fatigué.

-Tu devrais manger si tu es fatigué. Le diner est prêt."

 _Tout dit qu'on a de la liberté en amour, mais… Nous n'en avons pas du tout. Si nous ne pouvons même pas nous tenir la main dans la rue, comment pouvons-nous dire que nous sommes en couple…? Nous serions mal vus._

"Kise? Tu pleures?

-….

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-moi. Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé?

-Je suis juste très fatigué…

-Ki-se…" _chantonna-t-il._

 _Aomine-cchi joua avec mes cheveux, toute en caressant tendrement ma tête. Sa main est… Vraiment grande et chaude. Tout comme le mienne… Nos mains sont faites pour protéger et rassurer une femme, et pourtant… Je sens comme… Une protection, et une possession._

 _xxxx_

 _En fait, tout commença à partir de ce jour là. Tout commença lorsque Aomine-cchi remarqua mon inquiétude. Il s'inquiéta à son tour pour moi, mais m'en voulut de ne plus lui parler._

"Hey, _soupira-t-il._

 _-_?

-Arrête ça une bonne fois pour toute, _marmonna-t-il, détournant le regard._

-Hm?, _murmurai-je._

-Tu agis bizarrement ces derniers temps. À chaque fois que tu reviens à la maison, tu agis bizarrement. Tu penses toujours que je te trompe, ou quelque chose comme ça…?

-Je te le dis, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Je ne peux pas savoir à quoi tu penses si tu ne me le dis pas!

-… Hm… Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-C'est justement pour ça que tu devrais me le dire! Hey! Ecoute-moi!

-… Aomine-cchi, la situation actuelle te conviens?, _demandai-je, après un long soupir._

-Hein?, _souffla-t-il,_ Je crois que je ne t'ai pas bien compris…

-Tu m'as bien entendu, est-ce que ta relation avec moi te conviens?

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Kise?

-Je veux dire… Que c'est important de savoir si on va continuer comme ça ou non. On ne peut pas se marier ni avoir d'enfants.

-… Quoi?

-Aomine-cchi, tous les deux, on peut avoir une femme et élever un enfant joyeusement. Mais ça ne peut pas arriver si tu es avec moi _, expliquai-je, tout en me mordant les lèvres._

-….. Ce… Ce bonheur dont tu parles… Tu ne serais pas en train de m'utiliser pour avoir ce que tu veux? Dis-le moi honnêtement! Se marier et avoir un gosse, c'est ce que tu appelles le bonheur, donc c'est ce que tu veux?

-Ce n'est pas ça! C'est juste…

-Pour moi, alors? Ne me fais pas rire! Tu es le seul qui veut une femme et un gosse! Ça ne peut pas être moi, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es toujours celui qui fout la merde!

-…! Huh… Ça… Tu pourrais être celui dont je veux m'échapper. Je me suis demandé si j'étais la bonne personne pour toi. Aussi, tu devrais ne pas être la bonne personne pour moi non-plus.

-… C'est à moi de décider.

-Alors, c'est ok si on continue de vivre comme ça, ensembles pour toujours? Le temps est crucial lorsque c'est entre deux hommes.

-Kise, calme-toi un peu. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?"

 _Aomine-cchi tenta une approche douce, mais rude. Il voulait me rassurer, me calmer, mais surtout m'empêcher de dire des conneries._

"C'est juste que c'est comme ça! Je suis devenu réaliste…, _expliquai-je, baissant les yeux._

-Hein? Quoi encore…, _soupira-t-il, faisant quelques pas._

-Terminons-en.

-… Kise….. Ne te fous pas de moi.

-Désolé, Aomine-cchi, ce n'est pas une blague pour moi. Je suis désolé…

-… Je ne veux pas rompre.

-… J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Attends-moi, juste pour un mois. Je serai chez mes parents pendant ce temps.

-… Bien."

 _Ce baiser, cette bague… Tout ça ne veut plus rien dire. Quoi qu'il arrive, Aomine-cchi entendra ma réponse dans un mois. Ma réponse… Négative._

 _xxxx_

"(Deux semaines sont passées….. C'est plus rapide que ce que j'espérais.)"

 _Nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble à 19 ans, et nous n'avons jamais passé autant de temps séparément durant ces 5 dernières années._

 _Un mois… Dans juste deux semaines, ma relation avec Aomine-cchi sera terminée. Même si nous aurions pu rester ensembles plus longtemps, c'est comme ça._

 _Tout ce temps… On dirait un mensonge. Si nous étions mariés, si il y avait un enfant… On ne romprait pas si facilement. Nos 8 ans ensembles seront finies bientôt. Si regrettable…_

 _Durant ma deuxième année, j'en suis venu à aimer Aomine-cchi à cause du basket. Mais nous sommes deux hommes, donc je suis resté dans le silence même après notre passage au lycée. Même après cette première année au lycée, et la fin de la winter cup, j'ai gardé mon amour secret._

 _Mais soudainement, Aomine-cchi s'est confessé à moi._

 _"… Kise, je te promets, je te chérirai. Alors…"_

 _Il a traversé en vélo tout le chemin jusqu'à Kanagawa même si on était en plein milieu de l'hiver. Il s'est confessé complètement couvert de sueur._

 _"Sors avec moi."_

 _Même si je voulais rire, mes larmes ont coulé involontairement. Après avoir pleuré, j'ai finalement rit. Ce baiser là, ce tout premier baiser, c'était ça le bonheur._

 _Aomine-cchi m'a vraiment traité comme quelque chose de précieux._

 _Et c'est seulement après avoir aménagé dans le même appartement que j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses que je ne connaissais pas sur lui._

 _Et c'est là… Qu'il m'a offert cette bague._

 _Je ne peux pas imaginer mon futur avec Aomine-cchi. Mais… Je ne peux pas l'imaginer non-plus sans lui._

 _Être incapable d'imaginer un futur avec cette personne… Aomine-cchi… C'est flippant._

 _xxxx_

 _Aujourd'hui Momo-cchi m'a demandé de venir la voir dans un café. Apparemment, elle désirait me "parler de quelque chose"… Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'Aomine-cchi lui a parlé, à elle et à Kuroko-cchi. Il me fait passer pour le méchant._

"Momo-cchi!, _criai-je._

-Ki-chan! Ça fait longtemps!, _sourit-t-elle._

-Tu es seule aujourd'hui?

-Oui, j'ai demandé à ma mère de gardé le petit aujourd'hui. Ki-chan, comment vas-tu… Pas très bien, on dirait…

-Je ne dors pas très bien.

-Je sais, je… l'ai entendu de la part de Dai-chan.

-… Je ne peux pas courir chez mes parents une nouvelle fois pour ma cacher, si? Je… Tout s'est terminé hier…

-Vraiment…? Tu sais Ki-chan, je regrette tout ça…, _soupira-t-elle, d'une voix tremblotante._

-Hein? Quoi?

-De vous avoir montré mon fils.

-…!

-C'était mal de ma part.

-Non, ça ne l'était pas!

-Mais tu as décidé de rompre après ça! Tout était de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû vous le montrer! C'est parce que vous deux êtes vraiment important pour moi, je…, _expliqua-t-elle, désespérément._

-….. C'est ça…?, _demandai-je, inquiet._

-J-Je me suis toujours occupée de vous depuis le lycée. J'étais tellement jalouse, de vous voir si heureux tous les deux…

-… Vraiment?

-Si tout ça est arrivé, c'était ma faute. Je suis désolée.

-…!

-Ki-chan, tu m'as vue avec Tetsu-kun… Être mariés et élever un enfant, tu penses vraiment que c'est le seul moyen de vivre?

-Pour ma part, et pour celle d'Aomine-cchi… Ça l'est.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous rompiez sans raison! Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu le quittes! … Je veux vous voir ensembles… C'est égoïste, mais je… Désolée…

-Momo-cchi…

-Je suis désolée… C'est tellement douloureux pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas?

-….. Je parlerai avec Aomine-cchi.

-Ki-chan…

-Tu es vraiment gentille de t'inquiéter de nous, merci. Et s'il-te-plait, laisse-nous voir ton enfant encore une fois. Je suis sûr qu'il deviendra très grand.

-Oui… À plus tard, Ki-chan….

-Oui.

-(Momo-cchi… Elle est allée jusqu'à quitter son fils pour venir me voir elle-même. Ridicule. En tant qu'homme, je n'aurai pas du laisser une femme quitter son fils et la faire pleurer.) Tout ça est de ma faute. Je suis désolé."

 _Qu'un personne pleure pour mon bonheur… Pour un bonheur que je ne considère même pas comme tel… Est-ce vraiment normal?_

 _xxxx_

 _Finalement, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Aomine-cchi. D'abord pour rassurer Momo-cchi, enfin… Pour faire genre de la rassurer. Et ensuite, pour tout mettre au clair. Je veux le quitter. Je ne veux plus de lui, je veux… Non, je le veux vraiment, je ne veux pas le quitter… Je… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux… Aomine-cchi, aide-moi..._

"… Yo. Ça fait longtemps, _lança-t-il._

-Hn… Pourquoi tout est si sale?, _grognai-je._

-C'est parce que je suis la seule personne vivant ici. ….. Ce mois-ci, j'ai beaucoup pensé.

-… Oui.

-Je… Je veux rester avec toi. Vraiment. Mais si tu en as marre de vivre avec un autre homme, et que tu veux vivre une vie normale… Alors c'est comme ça. J'abandonnerai, _avoua-t-il._

-… Abandonner?"

 _"Abandonner?" C'est vraiment en "abandonnant" que tu vas me persuader de rester auprès de toi, Aomine-cchi? J'espère que tu as prévu d'autres choses!_

"Oui. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner. Il y a un mois, je pensais qu'ensembles on était bien, mais… Et bien, on dirait qu'une telle chose est impossible désormais." _expliqua-t-il, tout en détournant le regard._

 _Sérieusement, Aomine-cchi comptait vraiment m'abandonner. Il comptait tout laisser tomber. Ça se lisait dans son regard, et ça s'entendait dans sa voix tremblotante._

"Abandonner?! Quoi?! T'aurais dû abandonner beaucoup de fois depuis qu'on est en couple! Maintenant, tout dépend de toi!

-Tout dépend de moi? Mais je… Je te l'ai dit… C'est ma décision.

-Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que tu dis?! Ta relation avec moi n'est rien à part fragile! Comment peux-tu…"

 _Comment pouvait-il… Oser remettre notre fragilité en cause? "Sa décision", "sa décision", mais et moi…?_

"… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?! Pourquoi me forces-tu à dire des choses affreuses, pour en suite me gueuler dessus si j'obéis?! Si je me marie et que je fais un gosse, il semble que tu seras heureux! Être allés chez Testu et Satsuki te fait vraiment dire des conneries!, _cria-t-il, sans réellement comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui._

-LA FERME! Tu… Tu penses que c'est leur faute si j'ai commencé à penser à ça? Je…! Je… J'étais déstabilisé… Je me sentais si jaloux. Mais, penser que ma vie actuelle est misérable… Je déteste ça, _avouai-je._

-… Kise… Alors… As-tu pensé que ton idée stupide d'avoir un enfant et une femme était parfaite? Ce n'est pas parfait, qu'importe le nombre d'enfants, les parents sont…

-ET BIEN, NOUS SOMMES PIRES QUE ÇA! JE JETTERAI LA BAGUE, ET TOUT SERA FINI! Notre relation est si faible… J'ai peur, et je m'inquiète tous les jours… Parce qu'il n'y a rien qui nous lie ensembles. Je vais jeter la bague. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ai-je accepté tout ça?"

 _Le bonheur avait disparu. La seule chose que je sentais en moi étais le désespoir, la colère, la tristesse, le regret. La seule chose que j'avais le droit de recevoir, c'était le poing qu'Aomine-cchi s'apprêtait à m'envoyer dans la figure. J'avais peur. J'étais en colère. Finalement, tout était encore pire qu'avant._

"*BAM*!

-…?

-Kise, je…"

 _Son poing avait atterrit droit sur le mur, et fit résonner un bruit lourd. Il m'avait tellement énervé que… J'ai laissé ressortir tout ce que j'avais en moi, par la force._

"….. PRENDS ÇA!

-… Aïe…

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas frappé, Aomine-cchi?! Tu me rends malade! Ne me traite pas telle une femme!

-… Je ne peux pas faire du mal à l'homme que j'ai décidé de chérir.

-!

-Pourquoi… Ces mots… Même si je n'ai dit qu'une seule chose, merde… Pourquoi est-ce… Je… Cette bague, j'étais nerveux lorsque je te l'ai donné… Ne… Ne la jette pas… Ne la jette pas, je t'en supplie…"

 _Pourquoi? Pourquoi pleurait-il? Pourquoi pleurait-il pour une chose si stupide…? Pourquoi était-ce si important pour lui? Pourquoi son bonheur venait de partir soudainement? Pourquoi avais-je envie de verser mes propres larmes à mon tour? Pourquoi était-il si triste? Pourquoi… Cette bague le faisait pleurer? Pourquoi avais-je détruit son bonheur?_

"Avant d'avouer mon amour, je pensais vraiment me marier à une femme… Elever un enfant… Toutes ses choses, je pensais que j'allais les avoir, mais je… J'ai abandonné cette idée de vie normale pour être avec toi, mais si tout ça est ce que tu veux… Alors que ce soit ainsi. Comment pourrais-je te faire comprendre ça?

-Ao… Mine-cchi…"

 _J'étais… J'étais la personne qui l'avait fait abandonner l'idée de mener une vie "normale". Et moi… J'ai brisé tous ses efforts. Toutes ses motivations. Tout son amour. Je lui ai brisé le coeur._

"… Je… Je! Je veux me marier. Je veux avoir un enfant.

-…..

-Mais si ce n'est pas avec toi, ça n'aurait aucun sens.

-!"

 _Sa main… Est grande et chaude…_

"Se marier, avec des enfants… Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. Si ce n'est pas avec toi, je… Je ne peux plus vivre. C'est… C'est flippant… Mais, je…

-…"

 _Mes larmes s'étouffèrent avec son baiser. Mon coeur se réchauffa lorsque Aomine-cchi me serra contre lui. Du bonheur naquit en moi, de la chaleur m'enveloppa._

"Ce dernier mois… J'étais sérieusement en train de mourir. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque je me réveillais. Je mangeais seul et je ne pouvais pas entendre ta voix. Être incapable de te serrer… Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça. Après avoir vu Testu et Satsuki avec leur enfant… J'ai aussi pensé que je voulais te rendre heureux avec ça. Même si c'est inutile de demander… Es-tu toujours inquiet?

-…"

 _Les larmes… Les larmes, c'est pour le sentiment de tristesse, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant, un énorme sentiment de bonheur m'envahit. Mes joues sont rouges, mon visage est muni d'un très grand sourire. Aomine-cchi possède la même expression, ses larmes sont sèches, son coeur semble rempli de bonheur et d'amour._

 _Aomine-cchi, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement…_

 _xxxx_

 _Finalement, ça ne s'est pas terminé si mal que ça. Malgré toutes nos souffrances, toutes nos larmes, tous nos regrets, on est restés ensemble. On s'est promis, tout en se tenant la main, qu'on allait vivre pleinement notre bonheur, notre bonheur à deux. Le bonheur, le vrai bonheur, c'est… C'est forcément à deux._

"Hey, Kise.

-Hm?

-Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on a dit hier?

-Hein? Aah… Oui… Haha! On devrait donc se tenir la main?

-Crétin. Quelque chose de plus direct.

-Haha…"

 _Qu'importe le regard des gens pendant qu'on s'embrasse dans la rue. Aomine-cchi et moi s'aimons, c'est ça, l'amour libre._

 _Se marier, avoir des enfants et construire une belle maison. C'est le genre de bonheur qu'une personne normale désire. C'est quelque chose qu'Aomine-cchi et moi n'avons pas._

 _On ne peut pas se marier, ni avoir d'enfants… Cependant, je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer durant ces huit années._

 _Ce n'est pas "normal", et rien n'est vraiment certain._

 _Mais, je t'ai choisis, et tu m'as choisis. Je ne regrette rien._

 _Je pense que ce genre de bonheur est merveilleux comme il est._

 _Aomine-cchi._


End file.
